


Social Influence

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [31]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Michael invests in Snapchat, it's to expose everyone in the crew whenever they make a mistake. Ryan is the one who suffers the most because of it.
Series: Fill the Void [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Social Influence

The Fakes like tempting fate and that sometimes means broadcasting their activities on social media where everyone, including the police, can see what they’re doing. It’s not only a means to taunt them, to show them that even with the help of the FIB, they’re not getting anywhere near a Fake.

It’s not like they’re broadcasting their locations or photographing sensitive documents. Geoff nearly had a conniption when he found out Gavin dedicated an Instagram page to their crew, so obviously they’re taking precautions. It’s not only a fun way to screw with the cops, but also each other. Geoff’s even thinking of pulling a daring heist by having it completely crowd-funded. That would certainly be a kick and show that they aren’t like any other crew in the entire world. The Fakes have their own unique brand.

Since Vine fell by the wayside, it’s Michael who picks up on using Snapchat to a significant degree. Short videos and photos that disappear within a day unless someone saves a copy (yes, he can see you, Detective Luna. He knows you’re saving those videos to build your case). He likes it because he’s simple. It’s an in the moment thing in contrast to the highly stylized photographs that Gavin makes for his Instagram blog.

It’s just him and Ryan night while they’re out scouting a local astronomy tower, which is hedged in by a large fence topped with barbed wire. The alarm’s already been sounded, so they’re booking it back to the fence to jump over and take Ryan’s motorcycle back into the city. Michael’s the first to reach the fence. He slides up against it and clambers up over it, glad he had the foresight to bring thick gloves along. He jumps over and lands nimbly. He decides to pull out his phone then because they’re alone and they have a bit of time before they really need to move. So he pulls up Snapchat and decides to egg Ryan on from the other side.

“You gotta hustle! _Go! Go! Go!”_

Ryan grunts as he jumps onto the fence and starts scaling it. He has a bit of trouble trying to get over and ends up getting one of his pant legs caught in the barbed wired. He loses his balance and ends up tumbling backwards over the other side of the fence, hanging upside down in plain view of Michael’s phone.

“How the mighty fall!” Michael says as he laughs. “Seriously, dude, I thought you were supposed to be grateful.”

“Oh, shut up,” Ryan says.

Michael moves forward with his phone. “This is the perfect opportunity to re-enact the most iconic kiss in cinematic history. The kiss from Spider-man 1.” He pulls up Ryan’s mask only a little to get at his lips. He ends the video capture with Ryan saying, “I fucking hate you.”

It becomes a hit sensation—capturing Ryan’s blunders so that everyone could see that the supposedly indomitable Vagabond is just as human as the rest.

The rest of the crew becomes wise to it. It’s always fun to poke at the one guy in the crew that has a solid and flawless reputation as some merciless killer.

 _Please._ Ryan’s as fallible as they come. They always get enjoyment of knocking him down a peg or two. Someone has to because the police in this city certainly aren’t.

By far the most popular video Michael’s ever taken on Snapchat was when he and Jeremy pulled a prank on Ryan. The prank was stealing his iconic mask and replacing it with a Hello Kitty one. Ryan had stormed out, hair pulled way, face paint perfected, and came to find the snickering culprits in the living room. He pointed a finger and said with a powerful voice, “YOU!”

To which both Michael and Jeremy replied, “YOU!”

And Ryan was so taken aback by the reply that he was momentarily stunned into silence before he left the room.

A popular video on Gavin’s Instagram is a compilation video he made of the various scenarios in which Ryan says ‘Nah.’

“Did you break that window?”

“Nah.”

“Did you go to Wendy’s _without_ me?”

“Nah.”

“Are you responsible for the five cats currently in my apartment?”

“Nah.”

It shows a human side to the Vagabond. One that goes out to get greasy fast food at two in the morning. Or picks up stray black cats the day before Halloween before finding loving homes for them.

“You guys and your social media is ruining my street cred,” he says one morning.

“This is how we show our love,” Geoff says. “Get with the times, Ryan. Join the club.”

Another video eventually surfaces of when it’s just Jack, Gavin, and Ryan in a park. Jack came in riding a bike and Ryan wanted a go at it, so of course Gavin whipped out his phone and started filming just as Ryan started to pedal off on the bike rather unsteadily. He crashed it about ten feet away to which Gavin and Jack started laughing.

“Are you kidding me?” Gavin said. “It looks like you’ve never ridden a bike in your entire life!”

He went in for the close up as Ryan lay there prone.

“All my childhood summers,” Ryan muttered. “Wasted.”

Ryan eventually warms up to the idea of him being exposed to social media like that. It adds another layer to the ever evolving saga of the Vagabond. Something more tangible. Takes the stress off of always having to be the big bad Vagabond in front of everyone else. He’s actually allowed to make mistakes for once even if those mistakes are rather embarrassing and millions of people are watching him.

Still doesn’t help when Geoff decides to go through with the crowd-funding campaign for a heist before the feds take down the page. One of the stretch goals is strapping a Go-Pro to the Vagabond for a day to see what type of activities the Vagabond gets up to on a daily basis.

The stretch goal is made before the campaign is pulled from the site and all the funds returned. It was an ambitious project, but the Fakes always deliver. Ryan gets his Go-Pro.


End file.
